Dangerously in Love
by Dangerously lovely
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, Washington, to live with her foster family and guess who she meets? Edward and the Cullens. So far her life's perfect until her past comes back to haunt her. Mostly human with some hot vamps and sexy werewolves:Jacob yeah!


**Kay y'all (my imaginary readers out there) this is the story (well part of it) that I wrote that was the reason for my name! (Oh ya, I'm not big on the writer's notes so don't expect any though occasionally I will do them when I feel like it)**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Dangerously in Love_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kyle, Bella will be down in a moment." _Crap Charlie's talking to him._I heard Kyle's husky voice say Kay. Impatiently I tugged at my dress. A little manicured hand whipped out smacking my hand away. "Bella if you touch your dress again-" Serena left her threat open for me to think of all the things this five foot four inch demon could do to me. Which happens to be a lot. Slowly, Serena took a step back to admire her work. "Magnificent," she murmured. "I'm amazing, sometimes my skills even scare me." Cocky much. "Can I look now," I asked. She just nodded making her black curls bounce.

I turned to find myself staring at a beautiful girl wearing a dark purple dress. The dress was sleeveless with soft silky fabric that folds in on its self. It hugged every curve until it fans out at the waistline. **(I'm going to put the dress on my profile)** The girl had chocolate brown hair that sat on the top of her head in a messy bun, a disarray of brown curls. Her autumn brown eyes were framed with long black eye lashes. Her make-up had been done in blacks and grays creating a smokey effect. She was wearing blood red lipstick and an intricate 18k white gold pendent with sapphire diamonds placed expertly in a rose shaped necklace.

This girl with her amazingly good looks can't be me-that's impossible. I'm the girl with brown lanky hair and muddy brown eyes. The girl whose skin is too pale even for Washington. And even though I know I'm pretty, the girl who still can't get a guy. Yes, I know I'm going with Kyle, but he's just my best friends brother. "B you'll have fun, you just need to loosen up a bit. Now get your skinny white ass down those stairs and if you mess up your make-up or hair I will personally gouge out those pretty eyes." Serena was dead serious, "Shit, S your going to make me piss on this dress. Hey that kinda rhymed I should be a poet."

"Yeah Yeah yeah you'd make a shit ass poet. _Now leave._" Serena ushered me out the door and down the wooden stairs.

There Kyle stood in my living room, in a tux, in my living room. _Did I mention that he was in my living room._ His blond hair was slicked back. He was staring at _me_ with his blue eyes and he was smiling at _me._ Holy shit I seriously think I just wet my self. _Crap_, I reached back to find dry underwear. Thank you God I promise if I ever go to Church I will remember this moment when you saved me from my piss.

Kyle cleared his throat and handed me a donut box. I glanced at the box, to Serena's confused face, back to the box. Slowly I eased the lid off. Bomb bomb bomb... Corsage.

What? No bomb.

Ugh, I wanted to be the girl who went to prom with a mass murdering hot guy. Whose excuse for bringing a bomb to school when he was caught was, _Babe' I just wanted to hurt every jack ass who hurt you. So they can feel the pain they caused my girlfriend._ And I would be like, _Girlfriend? Who said I wanted to be your girlfriend? Why would you think I even like you?_ Yes I know I'm being mean to the hot guy, who in his own way expressed his feelings to me by blowing up everyone at prom. But he would answer, _Because I can do this._ And his lips would descend upon mine. This amazingly hot guy would sweep me off my feet with this one kiss. But it would end to abruptly, because my dad the Chief of Police would steel my hot guy and put him in the back of his cruiser. Then twenty long years of waiting, this hot guy would be released from jail. To find me waiting for him.

That is my sick fantasy that could have come true tonight. I mean the only other time we have such a good chance of getting everyone was or is prom and graduation. I wonder if Kyle just has the bomb in the car. Oh, what if it's already set up in the school and he's going to let me blow up everyone. I would be disappointed, but it would be fun. I can see the headlines now Unsuspecting Teens blown up by Lunatic and her Sweetheart. 

I wonder if other girls are thinking about murdering people while there leaving for prom. Or is it just me?

It's just me isn't it. Well God this is the second time today I've tried to reach you. What sick kinda joke is this? Is my fantasy a sign? God, did you send me that fantasy so I would kill everyone there? Is that why you made everyone make fun of me as I grew up? You want them all dead as much as I do? Why don't you smite them? Use your lightning bolts and make them cower at my feet.

A flash of light crept across my vision. Pulled out of my fantasy, I noticed Charlie taking our picture. Serena and Charlie said their goodbyes and Kyle led me to the stretch limo.

**(I was thinking of stopping there but it felt to short)**

The limo stopped in front of a hotel. Teachers were ushering the kids into the ballroom. "I'm going to go get our rooms, Kay?" I nodded and watched him go get our keys and come back. We walked into the ballroom to find it half empty. Kids were coming in and then making a bee line to the side doors to the room. and god knows what they're doing. _Wait does God really know? That's so creepy. _

"Hey Bella, do you want to go to our room and play?" Did Kyle just wink? wait a minute, better question did he just invite me to his room? I found myself about to nod when I caught myself. _Do I really want God seeing me do that?_ Part of me, a very big part of me was screaming **It doesn't matter God shouldn't be lookin' 'cause if he is he's a pervert. **Against my better judgment I shook my head.

Kyle stood there torn between me and the hotel room. I guess sex always prevails because he disappeared with Jennifer Preston. How come I had the hottest date that finds someone else to screw? Let me re-word that, how come I had the hottest date and when he asks me to have sex I say no? _Whats freakin' wrong with me?_I internally beat myself up.

I decide to get some fresh air. I walk over to a door with a bright red Exit sign above it. My only options on where to sit are by the dumpsters or on the cold damp floor. This is not what I had in mind for prom. I didn't expect to find myself outside in closed by walls and dumpsters.

I could give way to my aching legs or to this beautiful dress. So I stood there and waited for anything to happen. _Why the hell am I crying? _I finally figured why I couldn't stop. It was raining and I was drenched. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

_God... you there? Are you mad at me for calling you a pervert? Can you please make it stop raining? I'm freezing._

The dim light over my head flickered and then died leaving me in total blackness. _And all I could think about was that Serena's going to kill me, she's going to gouge at my eyes._

I slumped against the wall thinking about how Serena's going to murder me. A blood-curling scream ripped it's way through the cool night air. It was followed by more screams. Cringing into the brick wall claustrophobia crept upon me. Tears mixed in with the rain. I was sobbing and I was thinking my fantasy came true. Everyone is dying, but there's no hot guy there to hold me. There's no hot guy doing this for me. My friends are in there, hell my dad's going to be there.

Hours later the screaming abruptly stopped. I waited until I was certain that whoever was there was gone. I tried the handle to find it unlocked. swinging the door open, I stepped inside. Police swarmed across the ballroom. Last time I saw this room it was filled with teenagers. I was spotted drenched and confused.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cool-ieo I finished my first chapter. Yea me!!!! So what do you think (imaginary readers)? R&R**

**Here's a peak a the next chapter!!!**

A woman with blond hair up in a high ponytail, made her way over to me with a grey wool blanket. She wrapped it around my shoulders. "You must be freezing you poor thing. My names Samantha." Samantha was right I was freezing my socks off (even if I'm not wearing any). Nodding, I looked around for Charlie, " Where's Charlie I can't find him?"

"Ah, Chief Swan was shot. So far your the only live person we've found. What kind of person could do this?" Charlie was dead. "A monster-" I was cut off by a sob. "Shh," Samantha cooed. "Everything is going to be alright." She's lying, she's a horrible liar. Nothing is going to be alright anymore Ian, Kyle, Serena, Charlie their all dead. "No, daddy,"whimpering I touched my mom's wedding ring. "Daddy-"I moaned. _I love you. _That was the first time, since my parents got a divorce when I was three, I had called Charlie daddy.

**So that's your sneak peak!!!**


End file.
